Beautiful Night - Merome Smut
by MeromeFics
Summary: {AU Merome Boyfriends} Mitch and Jerome have gone to LA for another Minecraft convention. Jerome has a special hotel room for the couple to "enjoy" the view. [Based off a yaoi Visual Novel. Posted on Valentines!] *Edit: Deleted Random Coding*


"Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's almost been a year since I've wrote anything, but hopefully I can get back on that writing grind. I also hope my writing has improved since my last fic! Enjoy the smut! (Ps- I'll be writing some PeteXLachlan in the near future!

[Prompt] Mitch and Jerome get a super fancy hotel room in LA and fuck on the window./p

"Are we almost there?" Mitch said, quickening his walking pace to catch up with Jerome. "My feet hurt."

"Yeah, it's about a block away" Jerome's lips slowly formed into a mischievous smirk. "Did you want me to carry you?"

Mitch's cheeks blossomed into a light shade of pink. "N-no, thank you!" the Canadian stuttered shyly.

"Don't lie. When we were younger I carried you all the time" Jerome chuckled, nudging Mitch's arm.

Mitch glared at the man next to him. "Were here" Mitch groaned, trying to not make eye contact with the other. Jerome just chuckled to himself and walked inside with the still flustered Canadian.

The lobby looked high-class and expensive. It smelled like a brand new car. There were black leather chairs around a glass table to the far right of the room, occupied by a few tired looking people. To the back of the room were two metal-door elevators. And finally, to the far left was a black, round, desk

A woman sat at the desk, typing away at the computer. She had bright orange-red hair that rested on her shoulders. When she saw Jerome she moved her attention to him. "Can I help you with anything?" the woman asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Reservations for Aceti?" Jerome asked, temporarily setting down his suit-case. The woman nodded and typed something that Jerome couldn't see.

"Jerome Aceti? Your room is 314, the 15th floor" The cheery, red-head woman chirped.

"Kay," the receptionist handed him two plastic cards, door locks. "Thanks" Jerome smiled, putting the cards in his pocket.

"Have a nice stay!" the woman said, a little too enthusiastic for the man's liking. Jerome picked up his suit-case and turned to Mitch.

"You coming?" the American asked, raising an eye-brow. Mitch nodded his head, and they headed to the pushed the button with an 'up' arrow. One of the doors opened and the couple stepped in.

Once the elevator doors closed Mitch spoke up. "What floor?"

"15th."

"15th? That's kinda high" Mitch commented while pressing the '15' button.

"Yeah, the view should be great though" Jerome smiled "Romantic, huh?"

"Sure." Mitch grumbled, rolling his eyes. The elevator made a 'ding' sound, similar to a bell, and the doors opened. The men stepped out into the hallway.

"This way" Jerome said, turning right. Mitch followed behind him.

"Here it is" Jerome said, pointing to the door that read '314'. He pulled out the key cards and handed one to Mitch. "Just in case" Jerome said, and Mitch put it in his back pocket. The American slid the card through the lock, and the door made a 'clink' sound. He pushed the door open and let Mitch walk in first.

Jerome closed the door behind himself, smiling at Mitch's reaction. "You like it?" Jerome asked, setting his suit-case next to a black desk. Mitch just nodded his head taking in his surroundings. It was a large room, with bleach white walls. There was a large, California king-sized bed, accented with blood red and golden bed sheets. The best part of the room was the huge window. It went from the floor the ceiling, taking up almost the entire back wall, showing a beautiful display of the city.

"Told you there would be a nice view" Jerome said, hugging the other from behind.

"This is wonderful... Your wonderful" Mitch sighed, leaning back into the embrace.

"You should go take a warm shower. You seem tense" Jerome whispered, lightly massaging the others back.

"Kay," Mitch said sighing. He kicked off his shoes by the front door, then walking to the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in bit." Mitch said closing the door behind him. Jerome sighed and laid down on the large bed. He pulled out his phone and opened the 'Instagram' app, taking a picture of the view from the bed. 'Great view in my hotel room. Living life big #poshlife'. Jerome chuckled to himself, reading the comments from his fans. He sighed and put his phone and key card on the bedside table.

Mitch walked out of the bathroom, holding a bundle of his clothes, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You gonna take a shower too? It's pretty relaxing" Mitch asked, brushing wet hair from his face.

"Yeah, I guess so" Jerome said, pushing himself off the bed and walking into the already steamy bathroom. "I'll be done pretty quick" the American said, closing the door behind him.

Mitch sighed to himself, throwing the bundle of clothes into a hamper near the bathroom door. Then, he walked back, over to his suit-case, pulling out a pair off black boxers and a pair of loose, blue, pajama pants.

The Canadian pulled off his towel and threw it over his shoulders, followed by pulling on the boxers and pants. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Reaching up, he used the towel around his neck to dry his hair. Shortly afterwards, Jerome opened the bathroom door. He threw his clothes in to the hamper, adding onto the pile. The American sighed, re-adjusting the towel around his waist.

"Come here" the American said walking over to the large window. The sun was just setting over the high rise buildings. Mitch got up and stood in front of the window, enjoying the beautiful California sunset. Jerome moved behind the other, once again wrapping his arms around the Canadian, pressing his stomach to the taller's back.

"Hey, stop... Your getting me wet" Mitch said, play-whining.

"Oh- Am I?" Jerome teased, kissing the Canadian's shoulder.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Mitch stuttered out, face flushing.

"Sure~" Jerome teased again. He moved his hands down to the Canadian's hip bones, slowly rubbing circles.

"Jerome... Really... Right now?" Mitch asked, turning his head backwards to look at the American. No response was given. Jerome just shoved the Canadian against the window, hands firmly holding him still. Mitch gasped as his fore arms made contact with the cold window. "Jerome- the hell was that!" He struggled to turn around but the American gave no avail.

"Well the view of the city is nice," Jerome whispered hot breaths into his ear, "But the view of you with your shirt off is so much better."

Mitch flushed and attempted to retaliate by pushing the other, but ended up pushing off the loose towel on Jerome's waist instead.

"Eager, Mitchell?"

"Shut up! And don't call me that!" the Canadian whined, looking sideways to glare at the man holding him down.

"Hmm... Fine" Jerome said, straining his neck to reach up and meet lips with the Canadian. The kiss started slow, lips molding perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. But that didn't last long, as Jerome lightly grazed his against the Canadian's bottom lip, nibbling and pulling at it. Wet mouth sounds filled the rooms as tongues caressed and teeth clicked.

Jerome reached down to Mitch's pants and suddenly broke the kiss. "You're already half hard from kissing? I thought you were stronger than that, Mitchy," Jerome taunted, despite his rising hardness.

Mitch noticed the American's arousal, and as to make a comeback, he reached backwards to lightly grip around the base of the shaft. Jerome groaned and screwed his eyes shut, automatically thrusting forward. "What were you saying?" Mitch grinned, chuckling at the other's suddenness.

The laughter was cut short as a knee was forced between his legs, rubbing gently. Jerome grabbed the Canadian's arms and pulled them high enough so his chest would make contact with the glass. A loud gasp erupted from Mitch as his sensitive nipples made contact with the glass.

"Jerome~ Ah!" Mitch moaned out as Jerome repositioned his arms, moving his upper body again, making his nipples stick, slide, and then lightly graze the glass.

Jerome answered with a grunt, fulling hardening in the taller's palm. "Fuck- Mitch. I want- ah, no, I need you."

"Alright- go... The bed..." Mitch removed his hand from the other's dick, moving his hips backwards. But Jerome didn't let go of the other's wrists, but instead squeezed them tighter. Mitch made a confused noise, but the American just ground his hips on the Canadian's ass, groaning at the friction. "Jerome? The bed..." Mitch pleaded.

Moving one of the hands from the man's wrists, he used it to push Mitch's face forward to look through the window. "I didn't pay for this room to fuck on the bed, Mitch," Jerome said lustfully. "I got it to enjoy the view with you. I hope that doesn't bug you too much..."

Mitch didn't reply, but instead looked out the window, as if he had a choice anyways. The city was truly captivating, Mitch had to admit it. But there was still one problem. "Somebody is gonna see us!" the Canadian yell whispered.

"There is no possible way. No one will even bother to try, anyways," Jerome assured, immediately afterwards, shoving his hands into the Canadian's pajamas, stroking him to full hardness.

"Jerome! God I- ah! Please- ngh! Need it!" Mitch nearly screamed as Jerome continued stroking, skillful running over the slit to make the friction smoother.

Jerome grinned, quickly removing his hand from the throbbing cock, just to pull down Mitch's pants and boxers, relieving the pressure from it. Jerome finally let go of the now red wrists, one went to place on the Canadian's hip. Then the other swiftly yet gently pushed its fingers into Mitch's willing mouth. Mitch- experienced, knowing exactly what to do, skillfully sucked and licked the digits, playfully thrusting his tongue between them.

Jerome removed the fingers from the man's mouth, moving them to Mitch's entrance, carefully rubbing around the hole. "Ready?"

There was only a low whine as a response. Jerome slowly inserted his first finger, lightly massaging the tight muscle. Mitch pushed back on the finger, grinding down. The Canadian immediately bit down on his bottom lip, concealing a deep moan. "God, Jerome! Pick up the pace man..."

Mitch shifted impatiently, once again rubbing against the finger. Jerome smirked at the Canadian's neediness and decided to see how long Mitch could last without begging. "Hmm...? What do ya mean Mitchy? Like this?" Jerome beamed behind Mitch slowly dragging his index finger in and out of the wanting Canadian.

Mitch groaned, unhappy with the response he got, and turned his neck around again to peer at the man behind him. "Jerome, don't play that fucking game with me." Mitch snapped at the American.

Jerome made an innocent face, yet started to thrust his finger faster than before. "What game? Minecraft?"

"You're an asshole." Mitch said before connecting there lips. The kiss was messy and hasty. It broke suddenly when Mitch bit and pulled on Jerome's bottom lip.

"Ow! Mitch not so hard!" Jerome groaned as Mitch licked over the now swelling lip.

"Then hurry." Mitch said unamused, still wincing at his full hardness.

"Alright, alright!" Jerome quickly said before adding a second finger. He once again felt around with the two fingers. Every time Mitch would make a sound of pleasure, he would try to find that area again.

He finally added the third finger, and immediately started to scissor them. The suddenness made Mitch moan, thrusting again on the cold window for some sort of pleasure or friction. With no stimulation, Mitch let out a needy whine. As much as Jerome loved to watch him struggle, he moved his hand that was holding Mitch's hips steady, and instead started to jerk him off, still thrusting his fingers.

Tears from the pleasure started to form in the Canadian's eyes, making hard to see the now dark city. Jerome continued to the quick rhythm, loving all the facial expressions he was able to see from the reflection of Mitch. To add to the bliss, the American started to suck the nape of Mitch's neck.

"Ah! Ye- Jerome! I- coming- ah!" Mitch moans started to peak, all of his words became short pants. Right when that knot in his stomach was about to release, Jerome gripped the Canadian's base almost painfully, not allowing him to release.

"W-what? Jerome please..." Mitch, still dazed from is lustful state, tried to ask why his orgasm was delayed.

"You can't come until I'm inside you. That's what happened." Jerome said, voice husky and deep. Jerome pulled his fingers out and let go of the Canadian's shaft.

As Mitch started to comprehend what had just happened, Jerome was already pinning his arms back to the window and lining himself up with Mitch's entrance. "Ready?" Even though it was a question, Jerome didn't wait for an answer and started to push in.

"Ah- Jerome..." Mitch's breaths were in short gasps as he was once again against the window, having his sensitive skin rubbing and sticking to the cold surface. Jerome pushed half way in before Mitch was clawing at the window, groaning and whippering for more. Jerome continued, pushing in the entirety of his cock. Mitch moaned loudly- gasping incoherent begs under his breaths.

The shorter started a rhythm, sliding in and out of the willing body. Jerome reached down to once again work on the others shaft. Mitch was close, but he endured, as he knew Jerome had a long while before he'll come. Though that became more difficult as Mitch was pushed to the window, nipples once again sticking and sliding against the cold.

Jerome kept speeding up his pace, making the Canadian go into pure bliss. Because of that, Jerome angled his hips and struck as hard as he could. On a fortunate off chance, the thrust hit dead on Mitch's prostate. It only took a few more powerful thrusts before Mitch screamed his lungs out, coming on the window. Jerome followed immediately afterwards- the squeezing too much for him- and came inside the Canadian.

Both said nothing- but Jerome pulled out and slowly let go of Mitch. However right afterwards his arms swooped down to save the taller from toppling over.

"Thanks," Mitch hastily thanked, recovering and limping over to the bed. Jerome followed and sat next to the Canadian, wrapping a supportive arm around him.

"I should clean you since I didn't use a condom..." Jerome said, looking at Mitch with an expecting look.

"Ugh... Tired... But fine..." Mitch layed flat on his abdomen, than spread his legs wide open, ass in the air.

"Hm. If I wasn't so exhausted... I'd fuck you again. Too sexy to resist..." Jerome chuckled playfully, gently patting Mitch's ass before carefully pushing his fingers back into the Canadian, scooping out the still warm cum.

"Asshole. Just hurry up." Mitch played, despite the harsh use of words. Jerome nodded his head and continued to wipe out the taller.

"Ah good enough, that's all I can get for you," Jerome sighed and flopped back in the bed, pulling Mitch down with him. The Canadian was now on top of the other, back sticking to the other's chest. Both of them laughed happily, cuddling close to one another. Jerome flipped them to their sides, now spooning the other, snuggling his back.

"You know I love you," Jerome more stated than asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah. I love ya too bud," Mitch responded smiling, giving into the embrace.

After Mitch was asleep, Jerome pulled the blankets from under them, covering the both of them. He returned to his original position, kissing the taller's cheek.

"Yeah... Love ya..." Was all Jerome said before joining Mitch in his peaceful slumber.


End file.
